villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:TheMegabug/PE Proposal: Toffee
'What's The Work' Star vs. the Forces of Evil is a Disney cartoon that recently ended. It focuses around a girl from another dimension, Mewni, who's sent to Earth to learn to keep her powers under control. The show gets serious Cerebus Syndrome and introduces a metric shitton of lore throughout its 4 season run, partly because of this villain, Toffee. He's a scummy man. 'Who is the Candidate/What Have They Done' Toffee is first introduced midway through the first season of the show. He's set up working for the much sillier and more sympathetic previous villain, Ludo, who he later overthrows and takes over his castle. Not much is revealed of Toffee's motives, or actively spelt out - it's all behind the scenes and in supplementary material. In the first season finale, Toffee gets Star to destroy the Butterfly families' wand with the Whispering Spell, passed down through generations, which blows up the castle with Ludo's monsters and him still in it. But this is all part of his master plan. When the wand exploded, it split into two halves, the other being held by Star and the other holding Toffee's consciousness (it's weird) being found by Ludo. Toffee speaks to Ludo through the wand throughout the second season, with the latter being completely unaware it's Toffee. This "relationship" is one of the strong points in favour that Toffee really doesn't care about other monsters along with him insulting Ludo's minions and seemingly blowing them up - he manipulates and harms Ludo, getting him to open the page in Star's magic book of spells (that Ludo stole under Toffee's guidance) so Toffee can possess his body. Toffee later assumes full control over Ludo's body and fights Star's mum, Moon, and the Magical High Commission in battle. It's ridiculously one-sided - Toffee drains the magic of the latter group, killing one of them (permanently), while the former escapes. Toffee holds a lifelong grudge against Moon ever since she cut off his finger with a spell; usually his species can regenerate body parts and are esentially immortal, so losing this finger permanently proved that he wasn't as invincible as he seemed - he lost his self respect and dignity, basically. He outright states to moon as she's running to "tell Star I'm coming for my finger". That was his goal - get his finger back to prove he's immortal and destroy magic (he was corrupting it by being in the wand) basically to cause a monster uprsing. The series later shows that the latter goal of destroying magic wasn't inherently evil, it's just that Toffee's entire reasoning for doing it is pathetic and petty. It's revealed in a flashback episode that Toffee assassinated Moon's mother, Comet, while she was in the middle of signing a peace treaty between Mewman and Monsterkind. Comet was one of the kindest queens towards monsters - she wanted equality. This proves yet again that Toffee doesn't truly care about the monsters around him or their wellbeing; he's even described as a rogue monster general. In his final episode aptly named "Toffee", he regains his body after successfully draining nearly all magic. He lies to Moon about trading his finger for freeing Star, who had been trapped in the wand with him after performing the Whispering Spell again to try to get him out of Ludo. Instead, he reforms from his finger and destroys the wand with Star presumably in it, in front of Moon, Marco and Yvgeny Bulgolyubov (star's friends). When Moon and Marco try to fight back, he doesn't even care - he just walks away after an incredibly one sided battle. He then shits on Ludo one more time, for no reason. Star escapes from the wand and absolutely obliterates him in one of the most brutal deaths I've seen in a kid's cartoon. That was the end of Toffee, though he makes more flasback appearances that prove he's a dick even to his fellow monsters. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors: Toffee's idea of destroying magic is NOT inherently evil. It's just that his entire motive for doing it is over the loss of a finger symbolizing that he's not immortal and does have a weakness. He abuses monsters throughout the entire show, like Ludo and the russian frog with the ridiculous name from earlier, proving that he doesn't really care about them. He wants to make life hell for Moon over a petty grudge and killed her mother when she was signing a peace treaty, which seems blatantly hypocritical considering he seems to want monsters to rise up like gamers. 'Heinous Standard' What do you think? 'Final Verdict' IMO he's a clear pass - even though one of the new episodes said he was "right" about destroying magic, his reasoning for doing all of this is beyond petty and sadistic. He's definitely not doing it for the good of Mewmans or monsters I can tell you that. The two week rule shouldn't matter here, if there even is one. I don't know how the new rules work compared to TVT. Toffee died way before the series ended, he was the villain of the first two seasons. Hope i did this all correctly lol Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals